Greyon Autaris
A terrifying figure in the Imperium's political underbelly, Greyon Autaris is a Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Sicarius, the Ordo Minoris of the Inquisition responsible for overseeing and directing the forces of the Officio Assassinorum. A mysterious figure with an even more mysterious past, Greyon has great authority over one of the Imperium's most deadly organizations, and over the years has even built up a network of spies, informants, and contacts throughout the galaxy. He has sanctioned hundreds if not thousands of assassinations against thousands of targets, and even executed a few of the targets himself. A master in the arts of espionage, blackmail, and politics, Greyon is an influential figure, guiding the blades of killers towards the necks of heretics, rebels, and xenos alike, all while operating from the shadows. History Early Life Greyon was the only child of Hadren Autaris, the Planetary Governor of the Hive Wold of Liatr. From the very beginning, Greyon was groomed to his his father's heir, taught by an army of tutors and advisers in the political arts. His father felt that a mastery of politics would be essential for his son, seeing as Liatr was home to numerous Imperial Houses, each one with their own agendas and hidden goals. By his 20th birthday, Greyon become a skilled negotiator and politician, with a silver tongue that had become legendary in the political landscape of Laitir. However, in truth Greyon never wanted to be Planetary Governor as his father wished, rather, he craved excitement and adventure. Soon, Greyon came into the habit of visiting the gladiatorial tournaments hosted by the Noble Houses of Laitr, as a means of shrugging off the boredom of his daily life. He even competed in many such tournaments, posing as a noble boy from some far-off hive city. To him, the fights were his only means of truly being freed from the tedious life of a politician, and soon he became a skilled fighter, competing against servitors, mutants, and even member of other houses. It was during one such fight that Greyon met a young man by the name of Zekavran, who challenged him to a one-on-one duel. Greyon accepted, and the two young men fought, thinking to be each others better. Greyon won the day, dispite the fact that both were equally skilled in combat Rather than gloat of his victory, Greyon instead called for a rematch between him and Zekavran. In the next match, he purposely let Zekavran beat him, healing the young man's pride. The two would go on to become good friends, fighting alongside each other in the arenas. To Greyon, it seemed life couldn't possibly have been any better. He had power, position, and best of all, a friend for life. Scarred While Greyon's "visits" to the arena might have seemed harmless, they were in fact the precersor to the doom of Liatr. During one tournament, Greyon's true identity was discovered by a noble boy whom he dueled, and knowing that his father would punish him dearly for sneaking off, he tracked down the boy and tried to buy his silence. The boy instead attacked him, screaming insults and taunts at him. They fought, in which Greyon acidentally knocked the boy into on coming traffic, where he was hit by a hovercar. Greyon rushed to the boy's side as he lay dying, and he could hear the boy's final words, and what he said shocked him to the core. The boy's family was actually a Chaos Cult! Even as Greyon ran from the body, his mind was reeling from this revelation. He resolved not to say anything, for what possible concern of his was it? Surely nothing would go wrong..... As it turned out, everything went wrong. The Chaos Cult continued their foul work to completion, sealing Liatr's fate. On that day, the earth shook, the sky blazed with a miasma of infernal light, and before the eyes of Liatr's frightened citizens, Daemons materialized from thin air in front of their very eyes. Greyon was on his way back from another day at the arena when suddenly a torrent of warpflame blazed down the street. Greyon tried to dodge, and the last thing he felt was a searing pain before he lost consciousness. He awoke in the Medicae of an Imperial warship, severe burns covering his entire body. The medics told him that he was lucky to be alive, they had just barely managed to save him. They sadly informed Greyon that his homeworld was in the throes of a Daemonic Incursion, the news of which overwhelmed Greyon not with shock, but guilt. Greyon didn't have to be a genius to figure out that the Cult he had discovered was most likely to blame, nad therefore he was to blame. If only if he had told his father, perhaps something could have been done... but no point now, everything was gone. His home, his family, his only friend, gone, all because he didn't speak out. A New Beginning Because of Greyon's noble birth, after he had fully recovered he was sent into the care of the Schola Progenium, where he would stay for a good five years. While he was shunned and generally avoided by his fellow students, mostly due to his disfigured appearance, but he was a intelligent and hard-working student nonetheless, and thus became popular among the Drill Abbots of the Schola. Within the Schola, Greyon learned skills that he would never had learned as the planetary governor's son, including how to operate and use a variety of weapons and technologies, which would serve him well later on. It wasn't much of a surprise to the Schola's officials when Inquisitor Feron Barda of the Ordo Sicarius took a shine to the young man and took him on as his acolyte. Greyon, as was custom within the Ordo Sicarius, was placed within the ranks of the Oficio Assassinorum in order to monitor the organizations activities. It was there that he met a young Callidus Assassin by the name of Sara Jevik, who he would later posted with to investigate potential heresy on her part. Greyon would later discover, to his shock, that Sara was actually having an affair with the young leader of a militant Anti-Imperial organization, who she had been tasked to kill. When Sara found out about Greyon's discovery, she begged him not to expose her, and Greyon, feeling sorry for the young Assassin, instead formulated a plan to extricate her from the situation. He used his influence to set up a private meeting with the militant leader, and upon meeting him, shot him point-blank in the head. Greyon then covered his tracks, making it appear that the young man had been killed by a rival organization, and informed Sara that while she had failed he mission, she could make it appear that she was the one who killed him. Sara, while saddened, was grateful for Greyon's help, and the two would become close friends, although not too close. Greyon would embark on sevral other missions alongside Inquisitor Barda, until the Inquisitor met his end at the hands of a Rogue Eversor Assassin, and so Greyon inherited the late Inquisitor's position. After becoming a full Inquisitor, Greyon also inherited control of Barda's wide-spread spy network, and using the network for the first time, erased every remanent, every record, every account of his past, permenantly. Now, no longer was he the heir to control a now-devastated world, just an Inquisitor, only an Inquisitor. Working from the Shadows (MORE TO COME) Personality Greyon is quite the charismatic individual, with an easy charm and sarcastic sense of humor that makes most people feel relaxed despite his grotesque visage. Of course, those who relax around Inquisitor Autaris are fools to do so, for as Greyon likes to say; "Loose lips sink ships.", and apt proverb considering that Greyon prides himself on working valuable information out of people. To him, words are power, and he knows that just a single snippet of conversation can be used as leverage against someone else. Thus, he mainly uses his natural charm to collect information to be used at a later date, mostly as blackmail. Greyon is a composed figure, as calm as still pond and as cunning as a serpent. His is a calculating mind, one that is constantly probing for secrets, information, anything that could possibly benefit the Imperium as a whole. He considers himself to be a sort of unsung hero, one that destroys the devastating threats before they can rise to power, a strategist in the long war against the Emperor's foes. He performs his duties with enthusiasm, knowing that the operations he approves and the events he sets into motion can and most likely will avert another crisis. Appearance Inquisitor Autaris is a tall man, with a muscular physique and a bald head. Greyon's perhaps most distinguishing feature is his face, which is little more than a disfigured, skull-like mask of flesh, scarred and ruined. He never does say where exactly he got those scars, only that they are a "memento" to what happens when a threat is allowed to spiral out of control. His very visage inspires a feeling of dread, which is why Greyon has earned the alias, "The Ghost Inquisitor" among his peers, a nickname that Greyon finds somewhat amusing. Greyon typically wears a black stormcoat and is often seen smoking a cigar. He never goes anywhere without an ornate lighter which he says was a gift from "a friend". Abilities and Traits Greyon is a natural politician, with a silver tongue that is said to be able to talk a Chaos Cultist into slitting his own throat (although when Greyon was asked about it he said "it was I that did the cutting"). He typically prefers to outsmart his foes or rather simply have his enemies killed, but is more than capable of doing so himself. He is a formidable fighter, with a working knowledge of many different types of weapons and strategies, so those who mistake him for just another Imperial bureaucrat are sorely mistaken. Equipment Greyon typically carries with him at all times: Voss Pattern Hellpistol - The Lord Inquisitor's weapon of choice, this powerful weapon is kept on Greyon's person at all times. He favors it mostly for it's raw, close quarters killing power, and since the Hellpistol is modified to use charge packs instead of the traditional cable-fed power pack, Greyon always carries a few charge packs with him, just in case. Combat Knife - This short, monomolecular-edged knife in hidden in a secret sheath inside of Greyon's right boot. This blade has saved his life on several occasions, including three failed assassination attempts, two close calls on the battlefield, and one encounter with a rogue Eversor Assassin. The blade is perfectly balanced, and he can throw the knife with deadly accuracy if need be. Flak Armor - Greyon always wears a suit of lightweight flak armor under his stormcloak, as a means of extra protection against attacks. Since it only provides minimal protection against more powerful weapons, Greyon does not count much on the armor saving his life one day. Lighter - This ornate lighter was given to Greyon as a gift from the Adeptus Mechanicus Magos Threnticus after the Ghost Inquisitor rooted out a Dark Mechanicus cult growing within the Magos' inner circle. While at first it seems like a normal lighter, if a hidden button on it's base is pressed, three seconds later the lighter will explode with the armor-piercing force of a Krak Grenade. Greyon has used these "exploding lighters" several times, and has had several identical replicas made to replace those he uses. Retinue 'Sara Jevik' This Callidus Assassin has been part of Greyon's retinue from the very beginning, and is by far one of the Lord Inquisitors most able operatives. She is by all accounts Greyon's bodyguard, and perhaps the closest thing he has to a friend. Sara isn't officially part of Greyon's retinue, rather she disguises herself through the use of Polymorphine as a handmaiden or adviser accompanying the Lord Inquisitor. This has foiled many an attempt on Greyon's life, as those who think him unguarded suddenly find themselves on the wrong end of Sara's Phase Blade. When she's not guarding him, Sara typically is Greyon's foremost agent in the field, infiltrating Greyon's enemies in order to gain information about them. Like most Callidus Assassins, Sara's weapons of choice are her C'tan Phase Blade and Neural Shredder, along with the poisoned needles she always seems to keep on her person. 'Cipher' Cipher is the leader of Greyon's intelligence network, an Info-Cyte of the little known Vanus Temple of the Officio Assassinorum. Cipher is the main reason that Greyon's spy network is so successful, as his specialized implants allow him not only to process copious amounts of data at once, but also for his ability to hack into other data-networks, recovering important Intel that otherwise might have taken months to acquire otherwise. Cipher is Greyon's right-hand man, as without the Info-Cyte, Greyon's secret network would have collapsed into disarray years ago. 'Danus Mortem' Greyon's only Acolyte and Sanctioned Psyker, Danus is was originally a student of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, who showed some promise during one of Greyon's rare visits to a Telepathica facility. Greyon took the boy under his wing, and since then Danus has worked for the Lord Inquisitor faithfully. Little does he know that Greyon is actually grooming him to be his heir, as Greyon feels that his work will remain unfinished even after his death. Danus meanwhile sees Greyon as a sort of father figure, and would gladly do anything the Lord Inquisitor asks of him. Danus is skilled in the arts of subterfuge and espionage, having trained under Greyon for over a decade. However, Danus prefers a more hands-on approach to situations. and thus is usually seen in the field with Greyon's opperatives. He always carries a Force Sword and Laspistol, and is quite adept at fighting with both, as well as his psychic abillities, which register at the Delta Level. 'Boris Gul' A former Adept of the Officio Sabatorum, Boris is a explosives specialist and pyromaniac who's main purpose in life is to frighten and sabotage the enemies of the Imperium through violent, terrorist-style attacks. Boris fell in with Greyon after the Ghost Inquisitor prevented the end of his career through his subtle political machinations, which was no small feat considering that Boris was being discharged due to his mental "instabilities", specifically his obsession with explosives of all kinds. Boris serves Greyon as a kind of private terrorist, since the former Adept's main job is to terrorize Greyon's enemies with various pyrotechnic "displays". While obsessive-compulsive and clearly a bit deranged, Boris is good at his job, and to Greyon that is all that matters. Boris is proficent in the use of any and all kind of explosives, and often carries a few of them on his person at all times, just in case. 'Code' Code is a specially modified Servo-Skull, affectionately named "Code" by his master, Cipher. This Servo-Skull technically belongs to Cipher, but is part of Greyons retinue all the same, and an important part at that. Code has been modified with special equipment, allowing it to hack into data networks and transmit all it's findings to Cipher via his implants, who in turn decrypts the information gathered. With Code's small size and maneuverability, Code can access areas that would otherwise be unaccessible, doubling the Servo-Skull's value. Code does not bear any Inquisitorial markings, in order to allow it to remain "incognito" when on missions. Code is also sometimes used by Greyon to deliver messages. Relations Allies (feel free to add your own) The Officio Assassinorum While Greyon is well known through many Imperial organizations for his influences, it is the Assassinorum that knows him the best. Greyon has many contacts and allies within their ranks, and has authorized countless assassinations for them. If fact, Greyon is practically a liberating presence, due to the fact that somehow he always finds a way to allow the various Temples to go about their bloody business unhindered by Imperial Law. Asset 9 The Ordo Sicarius operative known as Asset 9 first met Greyon when the Inquisitor requested his services after his Assassinorum training. Greyon used Asset 9 as his "invisible" operative, where Asset 9 would perform actions from "messy" assassinations to "disciplinary" killings within the Ordo or Assassinorum. Asset 9 would eventually leave Greyon's employ, but the two men still collaborate when faced with extraordinary problems. Zekavran Toravn While the Ordos Militum and Sicarius have little to do with each other, Greyon is hardly the average Inquisitor. In fact, Greyon actually seems quite interested in the Techno-Inquisitor, and has offered the help of his spies and Assassins to him numerous times. While Zekaveran is not very sure why he attracts "Ghost Inquisitor's" attention, Greyon has proved to be a reliable, if distant ally. Jorden Moris The young Ordo Xenos Inquisitor has worked alongside Greyon once, during the investigation of his homeworld when it reemerged from the Warp. Though Jorden finds Greyons methods distastful, he understands the Ghost Inquisitors line of duty rarely calls for tasteful methods. Sir Jacob of Raline While not on personal terms, Greyon is by no means a stranger to the young knight of House Cadmus. The knight has been investigated no less than three times by the Inquisitor on grounds of treason. On all three investigations, Greyon has come up empty handed, unable to prove anything that would condemn Sir Jacob. They regard each other with a sort of mutual respect, though both have become weary of some of Cadmus' High Noble's complaints. Enemies (feel free to add your own) Maalik Tenin This infamous rogue psyker and madman is frankly a somewhat persistent thorn in Greyon's side. It baffles him how he has authorized more than 5 separate assassinations with Maalik as the target, and yet the lunatic still survives. However, Greyon is confident that with time, Maalik will eventually fall. If not to him, then most likely to the greater part of the Imperium that he has set on Maalik's tail. For now, Greyon is content to wait for that day to come. Variel Reeve Variel attracted Greyon's attention after the Night Lord "re-sent" three Assassinorum operatives, mutilated and with mocking messages craved into their flesh. After that incident two "Kill-Squads" were dispatched, one re-sent yet again and the other reduced to one man. Greyon has dealt with this particular annoyance however, as Variel was eliminated by Asset 9, a fact that pleases Greyon to no end. Lucifero the Unmarked Lucifero has proven himself a horrific threat to the Imperium, one that Greyon does not take lightly. Working with the House of Cadmus, he relays information to Sir Jacob about the foe he faces. It was Greyon who discovered, in ancient Imperium records, that Lucifero was the pilot who usurped and led House Devine in the Horus Heresy. Greyon has even had the displeasure to personally meet with Lucifero a few times, attempting to apprehend him. Every time, Lucifero has evaded capture, but Greyon is sure one day his arrogance will get the better of him. Alpharius the Stranger In recent times, it has come to Greyon's attention that he may be the next lucky Inquisitor in the crosshairs of the infamous Alpha Legion operative known only as the Stranger. While constant paranoia and is a healthy and normal lifestyle for members of the Inquisition at any level, Greyon knows when he is being attacked, and as the cat and mouse game intensifies, and more of his contacts end up dead or worse, Greyon has started taking the threat seriously. Quotes By About (feel free to add your own) Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Imperium